


Прикосновения

by Angulema



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance, Touching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для себя на драббловый флэшмоб, ключевое слово "прикосновение"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прикосновения

Элронд, конечно, замечал эти «случайные» прикосновения. Какой день ни возьми, Линдир то и дело ненароком то касался его руки, передавая свиток или чашу с ароматным настоем, то легонько задевал его плечо своим, то снимал с его волос запутавшийся лист. И Элронд точно знал, что ни одно из этих прикосновений не было случайным, что перед тем, как осторожно коснуться пальцами тыльной стороны его ладони, Линдир все высчитывает, представляет, как это будет выглядеть со стороны, не усмотрит ли кто что-нибудь неприличное…

День — это время Линдира. Время осторожное, с постоянными оглядками, с замиранием сердца, если кто-то вдруг входит в кабинет — даже если в этот момент Владыка и его помощник заняты каждый своим делом.

Линдир — это осторожность. Здравомыслие. Линдир сделает все возможное и невозможное, чтобы ни у кого в долине не возникло и мысли, способной бросить тень на имя Владыки.

 

Элронд — это безрассудство. Ночь — время Элронда. За день он собирает каждый брошенный украдкой взгляд, каждое прикосновение, складывает мысленно одно к одному, как цветы. И ночью возвращает сторицей.

Элронд касается уверенно, зная, что имеет право. Пропускает сквозь пальцы распущенные волосы, проводит ладонями по спине, груди, животу, припадает губами к губам.

И Линдир отбрасывает свою осторожность, заражаясь этим манящим безумием, прижимается к Элронду, гладит его по лицу — медленно, не торопясь и не скрываясь. Счастливо вздыхает, когда Элронд, больше не желая сдерживаться, порывисто хватает его за руки, переплетая пальцы со своими, покрывает легкими поцелуями лицо, шею, ключицы. Линдир улыбается, отдавая себя во власть прикосновений Элронда — любых, какие тот только пожелает.

 

Утро — время перемен. Время, когда Элронд смиряет свое безрассудство и уступает Линдиру с его осторожностью. День — время здравомыслия. Но за каждым днем следует ночь.

 

_20.10.2015_


End file.
